


Dressed In Blood

by darknutmeg



Category: Anna Dressed in Blood - Kendare Blake, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A love story with ghosts because why not, A whole lot of Canadian references, Also Maryse is a witch because that's cool, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle Couple, Church sees ghosts, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, I hope, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Protective Alec Lightwood, Slow Burn, but not too slow I promise, some angst because I can't help myself but it won't last long I promise, the book is also referenced in a fun way, this story is basically Anna plus Malec and very canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknutmeg/pseuds/darknutmeg
Summary: After his father's brutal murder ghost hunter Alec, his eccentric mother and their ghost seeing cat travel across the country seeking old spirits and local legends. Alec keeps friends at bay and leads a life of solitude, afraid to let anyone but his family too close. Until fate and the hunt leads him to the city of Thunder Bay, where he meets Magnus Bane who turns his life upside down.Together they investigate the legend of a ghost inhabiting an old house. A spirit unlike any he has encountered before. Filled with rage and still wearing the the white dress she was murdered in, dripping with blood. She takes the lives of any who dare enter her lair.Yet she spares Alec's life. Why?An AU ghost story based roughly off the premise of the book Anna Dressed In Blood with a side of Malec falling in love because why not.





	1. Introductions With the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Here I am with a little ghost story, an idea which popped up in my brain after someone asked if I had ever considered writing a story based in Canada. I hadn't, until now.
> 
> Couple things:  
> 1\. Thunder Bay is a real place, one I know well.  
> 2\. I remember little from the plot of the book, I really just took the setting and Anna from it. So don't expect a straight retelling, that would be unnecessary anyway as the book is WAY WAY better. (Go read it if you haven't!)
> 
> So get ready for a lot of grumpy Alec, conversations with ghosts, Church being sassy and plenty of Magnus' ridiculous flirting. Also a scary ghost.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated, if you want to live tweet or just at yell at/ask me questions use the tag #darknutmeg 
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for you reading, I hope I did okay!

Church was perched on the railing of the weathered deck staring intently at the backyard birch tree. His bluish-grey tail swishing back and forth, brushing the splintered wood. The morning was quiet, birds were flitting around the backyard bird bath, but Church paid them no mind. For the past few minutes, his attention had been fixed on the tree.

Alec thoughtfully watched the old Persian from the deck chair where he was nursing a stale cup of coffee. He assumed the cat had detected something — or in this case — someone who had yet to make their presence known. Fun fact about ghosts, sometimes they were shy. 

After a moment Church raised himself up carefully, sauntering slowly down the railing, stalking his invisible prey. The cat leaped swiftly off the railing, landing elegantly on his feet before walking towards the tree. Alec stood carefully from the chair, keeping his footsteps quiet on the wood floor. 

Church turned his head slightly, the amethyst pendant he wore around his collar, a symbol of protection, sparkling in the sun. The look in the cats amber eyes said, “Shut up human, I’m working here.” Alec took this as a cue to halt his progress across the deck. He waited. Church crept slowly until he was directly under a large branch of the birch tree, he sat down again looking up at the branches above. 

Time seemed to slow around them as it always did. A chill filled the air, the hair on Alec’s arms stood up. He stared at the upper branches, watching as a figure slowly solidified. It was a girl. Alec guessed her age at maybe 16 or 17, dressed in a light blue dress with small white flowers scattered across it. Her long black hair hung over her face, pale slim legs dangling off the branches edge, swinging back and forth. She was humming a low tune Alec couldn’t quite make out.

He took the remaining steps down the deck onto the soft grass below, still staring at the girl. No matter how many times he witnessed a ghosts appearance it never failed to fascinate. 

Alec halted beside Church who leveled his human with a smug “You’re welcome” face, before stalking back to his perch on the deck. 

Alec waited, watching in silence. The girl finally met his eyes and surprisingly, waved. That was new. “Hi” She spoke quietly than continued humming the tune.“Hey there,” Alec said carefully, “Watcha doing up there?” 

“Just hanging out," She looked down at the ground with a solemn face."This is my favourite tree I like to come up here when my Mom and Dad are fighting. It’s quiet.” 

Alec sighed, rubbing at his neck. Part of the job was often playing "ghost therapist." Hearing the sordid tales of how their lives went wrong. 

"I'm sorry about that." Alec offered, "Where are your parents? Do you live near here?" 

The girl laughed, "I don't live anywhere anymore, that's why I'm in a tree." 

Ghost humor, never tiresome. 

The girl looked down at Alec with curious eyes, "Wait. How come you can see me?"

"Well,” Alec began, “Let's just say I'm a friend to people like yourself, I can help you find peace. Wherever that may be." Not a lie but not the whole truth. Often his “job” involved sending angry spirits back to the depths where they belonged, it was rare to meet a friendly one. Generally they stuck around hell bent on revenge or tormenting those who had done them wrong. But this one, she seemed lost and sad. Alec wasn’t sure what to do with that. 

“How did you know I was up here?” The girl asked.

“I would call it intuition but honestly,” Alec jerked a thumb back towards the deck where Church was curled up on the railing again, “My cat, he sees ghosts. Well, senses them.”

“That’s creepy but kinda cool.” Cool was not a word Alec would use to describe Church or his unique ability but it definitely came in handy. 

The girl peered down at him, seeming to study his face. “So what are you going to do with me?” 

Loaded question, Alec paused before answering carefully, “That depends on you dear, are you here to cause trouble or hurt anyone?” 

“No. I hang out outside the window of my house sometimes, never had the courage to actually enter. I just want to be near my family, is that wrong?”

“Not wrong, not all but,”Alec paused, this was a conversation he had had many times before but it was never an easy one, “Isn’t it lonely? Wouldn’t you like some peace?”

“Can you give me that?” The girl asked quietly.

“Maybe. But I won’t lie to you, it’s a painful process.” 

Alec reached back to his pocket, grasping the handle of his father's’ athame. An old, family heirloom used to dispatch many a ghost over the years. Now in Alec’s hands since his Father’s murder barely three years ago. It still sent an ache through his heart every time he held the knife, a reminder of the person who used to wield it. 

"You have to stab me, right?” 

Alec gasped quietly, "Wait, how do you know that?" 

"Let's just say there's a ghost rumour mill. They talk about a special knife. One which can send us away, permanently." 

Alec grimaced, "Look, you can stay if you want, but it will get lonely after a while and you might start to change. In ways you won't like or can't control. I can offer you way out but, it's your choice." 

Never in all his years of hunting had he offered to let his prey make the decision but this girl seemed harmless. 

"You’re right. It is lonely," She said quietly before suddenly disappearing and reappearing right in front of a startled Alec. He took two steps back, gripping the knife handle tightly. The air around him had dropped in temperature. It was like stepping into a freezer.

"Do it. I want to move on," The young girl closed her eyes, her hands bunched into tight fists. "Just do it." 

Alec pulled the knife from his back pocket, leveling it front of her heart. "If you're sure." 

"I'm sure, I've made my peace with my family. They'll be alright without me." 

"I'm sorry." Alec’s voice came out barely above a whisper. For the first time in a long, while he was struck with a sudden sadness. 

"It's alright. Thank you." She smiled shyly at him before closing her eyes again. 

Alec drove the knife into her chest, as always it felt like driving a pen through paper and she exploded into a cloud of fire and ash which disappeared in an instant. 

"Goodbye and good luck." Alec whispered, bowing his head in silent prayer. Another day, another ghost. 

Alec placed the athame into his pocket again and walked silently back to the deck. Church greeted him with a disinterested glare from his perch on the railing. 

Alec scratched absently at the cats ears, "Anyone else out there buddy?". Church let out a quiet meow, flicked his tail and hopped off the deck. He glanced up at Alec, before looking ahead which usually meant "Follow me." The cat padded off towards the front of the house. 

Alec paused briefly on the deck, glancing up at the tree once more, it was then he realized he hadn’t asked the girl her name. 

***  
  


"God damn fucking door!" 

Magnus swore as he leaned in hard on the stuck door of his old Volkswagen, this happened all the time. One day he was certain he would throw his shoulder out trying to push it open. Finally, the door gave, and Magnus grasped the window crank tightly preventing himself from spilling out onto the pavement. 

The crisp morning air hit his face immediately. Magnus stood retrieving his messenger bag from the passenger seat. Slamming the car door, leaning heavily to keep it closed. Magnus cursed the wretched car, and it’s miserable existence on a daily basis but it took him too and from school so it was worth the daily shoulder pain. Honestly, the car fit in nicely with the rest of his life, which was consistently falling apart. 

Magnus took a moment to survey the always impressive surroundings of Lakehead University, set beside Lake Tamblyn which shimmered in the early morning sun. The campus was still quiet. Magnus liked to arrive an hour early for his morning classes so he could enjoy a morning coffee and some solitude before the hours of notes and lectures.

He headed towards the campuses five storey library where the second of two Starbucks was not normally too busy. The third floor was empty save for a few early risers like himself. One of which he noticed at the back of the room, a familiar head of dark hair hunched over the table. Alec Lightwood. Or as Magnus affectionately called him “Ghostbuster”. The name never failed to rattle the other man, a fact Magnus was unashamed to admit amused him greatly. Alec was adorable when flustered, his face coloured in a delightful way. So sue Magnus if he found it cute. 

The moniker had been a result of the Alec's strange interest in all things ghost. They shared a local history class, where Alec was the one frequently asking about area myths and legends, usually those involving ghosts. He was also known to be a late owl, wandering around town at all hours and the campus rumour mill said his mother was some kind of witch. The man was an enigma, one Magnus hoped to unravel over time.

Magnus couldn’t help himself staring, and Alec clearly sensed it as he eventually met Magnus’ eyes, greeting him with a small smile and a short wave. Magnus returned the greeting in kind and continued on his table search when Alec immediately lowered his head back to the work on his table. 

“Magnus.” A cheerful voice broke him from Alec’s direction. His best friend Catarina was at their favourite table, a massive text book open in front of her. 

“Good morning darling, how goes the exam cramming?” 

“I’m not cramming," Cat glared, “I’m just brushing up.” 

“Uh huh, right.” Magnus answered in amusement, settling himself on the chair across from her. Catarina was smarter then probably everyone else on this campus yet he always found her studying for every exam right up until the very last minute. 

Cat looked up from her book with a small smile, “So, how was last night?”

“Good actually, a couple of new faces, we had some great conversation. I think I have found my crew.” Magnus had recently begun an off-campus horror book club. They met weekly to discuss their latest read and often delve into local horror stories, of which there were many. The city of Thunder Bay had the unfortunate history of being a murder capital, which had led to many a story of hauntings in homes and local landmarks. Everyone had their own story about an angry spirit. Magnus still believed all of these tales were nonsense but the horror nerd in him loved to speculate. 

Cat offered him a warm knowing smile, “I’m glad, it’s good that you’re getting out again.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes in return, “It's not like I was a hermit. I was just taking a social break as one does when their life is turned upside down. Again.” 

Cat gently placed a hand upon his, eyes suddenly soft, “Don’t be so dramatic. You made it through. I’m just glad you’re putting yourself out there again. Meeting new people.”

Magnus took a steadying breath, trying not to let the weight of the past crush him yet again. He had moved on, there was no need to dwell on old memories any longer. “You’re right, and I must admit it feels good.” 

“Good.” 

A warning buzzer sounded letting them know the start of first classes was 15 minutes away. Catarina shut her large textbook with a thud, standing up with purpose, shoulders back. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s face the beast.” 

Magnus grinned at her, “Lead the way darling.”

Magnus snuck a final glance back at Alec in the corner before rising from the chair. The other man was still studying the array of maps on his table, his face hard.

Just what was he looking for? 

***  
  


Ghosts, spirits, phantoms, spectres, whatever one chooses to call them, come in many different forms. 

\- The ones who are hellbent on revenge, whether it be against the one who took their lives or someone who did them wrong.  
\- There are the simply lonely ones, needing to be near their friends and family, those bonds keep them from moving on.  
\- The ones who are so filled with rage they wish to harm innocent bystanders. The most dangerous of spirits.  
\- And of course the haunters, who hole up in old houses to terrify new inhabits with cliche scares, never anything harmful; doors closing, lights flickering that sort of thing.Tricksters as Alec liked to call them. 

Alec had yet to give his current ghost a category. It was a unique one. Behind the desk in the campus library Alec was pouring over old area maps. The library had an extensive collection dating back to when the town was founded. The one he was currently reading was from 1958. Many of the street names had changed but there were several homes which remained. Alec was searching for a certain one with the help of Google Maps. Street view was a godsend. 

He and his mother’s arrival in the city of Thunder Bay two months ago had been no coincidence. It was a trip sparked by the story of a local ghost legend. The story of Anna. It was said she resided in the halls of an old house on Huron Avenue, which house it was though Alec had yet to determine and the locals he had inquired about it had all gone deathly pale at the question, suggesting he was better off not finding it. Not investigating. Wasn’t worth the risk. But Alec had never met a ghost he couldn’t handle.This particular one fascinated him. It was said she had been haunting the halls of her former home for over 50 years, but why? A question Alec desperately wanted an answer too. 

The local history books tell the story of Anna, her throat slashed on the way to school dance, head nearly taken clean off. When they found the body, her white dress was stained in blood, it was said her spirit still wore the bloody dress, earning her the name “Anna Dressed In Blood”. Alec’s local guide also said more than 25 people had died in the house over the past 50 years, presumably killed by Anna herself. Turns out she was quite protective of her lair. An angry spirit is not something Alec was unfamiliar with but taking lives is a whole other element. Leading him to believe this would not be a routine ghost hunt, he would need a carefully executed plan and potentially some assistance. 

Alec lived a lone wolf life, save his Mother and their grumpy cat Church he didn’t have any close friends. They moved around a lot. It was part of the job. Maintaining friendships or anything further was out of the question. 

But something about the prospect of facing a dangerous, potentially deadly spirit had Alec feeling a sudden sense of loneliness.

His phone dinged in his pocket breaking his wayward thoughts, tapping the screen to find a message from his Mother. 

**Don’t forget the turmeric, no spell casting will happen without it and don’t be out too late tonight. Oh and I need a branch from an ash tree, make sure it’s actually ash this time.**

Alec rolled his eyes before tapping a quick reply, **Sure Mom. Yeah I’ll bring your stuff.**

Maryse Lightwood was what one might refer to as “Kitchen Witch”, she created many homegrown spells. Meant to ward off spirits and negative “energies”, created with a strange assortment of ingredients. They weren’t always effective, but he appreciated her ingenuity. Their rented home was decked out in a wide array of crystals, gemstones and hex marks. She even made Church wear an amethyst crystal on his collar to, as she said “Protect him, those ghosts are going to get him one day.” Alec doubted this very much, no one would be brave enough to tangle with their resident ghost whisperer, his glare would be enough to chase away even the most deadly of spooks. 

Together the three of them lead a crazy and often dangerous life, but Alec wouldn’t change it for the world, even if lately the isolation of it all was slowly starting to creep up on him. 

***  
  


The old house on Huron Avenue, a sprawling white Victorian of columns with a wide veranda adorning the front, appeared vacant. Many of its massive windows had been shattered, the front door was boarded over, crumbling bricks littered the weed covered grass surrounding it. The house loomed over the street like a sleeping beast waiting to be awoken. 

However, it was already awake. 

Behind the door, gliding silently through the empty rooms and hallways a figure draped in white moved slowly. Her once bright white shift dress dripped trails of blood across the floor as she went. Every surface she touched was soaked in it. She drifted silently towards a downstairs window peering out onto the empty street, her face a hard line. 

Anna Drekov, age 16. Died April 12, 1958. Permanent resident of 1282 Huron Avenue, bound to the old house. Trapped in her own personal hell. Alone with the bodies under the floorboards.


	2. Close Encounters With the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Magnus' book club, have a late night rendezvous and visit an old house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Two things: 
> 
> The Seattle Coffeehouse is nowhere near Huron Avenue, just imagine it's closer. I chose it for the atmosphere.  
> Also, you should read The Troop, it's one my favourite horror novels. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUBS! <3 It's mean a lot to me. <3
> 
> If you want to livetweet or just yell at/ask me questions use the tag #darknutmeg 
> 
> Thank you for the support, enjoy!

The fireplace crackled away inside the Seattle Coffeehouse where Magnus was hosting meeting number two of his horror reading club. They were crowded on the dark brown leather sofa’s set around the fireplace. His old friends Ragnor and Raphael and newcomers Helen and Aline who were nestled awfully close to each other. Magnus didn’t want to assume but there was definitely something going on between the two of them. 

“Those animal research scenes were disgusting. I almost threw up when I was reading on the bus.” Helen covered her mouth in disgust. 

Raphael grunted beside her, “Light weight.” 

Helen gaped at him, “What that didn't gross you out? I don’t believe you for a second.” 

“For me it was the dude eating the dog, yuck.” Aline wrinkled her nose. 

“No way, those animals were literally eating parts of themselves. That’s way worse.” Raphael said. 

“See that did bug you, I knew it!” Raphael only rolled his eyes in Helen’s direction.

Magnus waved his hands at them all, “Okay, how about we discuss the plot of the book?” 

The conversation flitted around the table and Magnus took it all in. It felt good to have a group again, people he could share something he loved. His prior circle of friends had not been so keen on his interests, mostly, his monster of an ex girlfriend. The unfortunate ending of their relationship had also shattered some of his friendships. That was the problem with failed relationships, you didn't just lose the one you loved but it often caused the break up of friendships as well. People taking sides and Magnus had been on the losing end of their choices. It had taken a few months but Magnus finally quit wallowing and decided to hunt for a new tribe, a better one. One Facebook post on a campus group page had been the start of his little group of horror nerds. 

“A couple hundred pages and we’re done with this book. Should be pick our next selection?” Aline said flipping through the pages of their current read, Nick Cutter’s The Troop, one of Magnus favourite books which his group seemed to be enjoying.

Magnus pondered for a moment, “I was thinking about something with ghosts. You have any recommendations?”

“What about the Woman in Black? I’ve seen the movie but I’ve never read the book, I wonder if it’s as creepy.” Helen offered

Raphael scoffed at this, “It’s a proven fact horror books are always better than their movie counterparts.”

“Not necessarily.” 

“Name me one.” 

“Uh, The Exorcist. That movie is way scarier than the book.” 

Ragnor spoke up, breaking their argument, “What about the book about Anna?” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “You want to read about a local ghost story? Plus don’t we already know everything about her, just talk to old Marjorie at Brodie library, she knows everything.” 

“But there’s more to the story then what locals have to say. That book was written by a ghost hunter, someone who was in the house, saw Anna and escaped.” 

“Hmm. It’s technically non-fiction though.” 

“So, you wanted a ghost story and they don’t get much creepier than Anna Dressed in Blood.” 

Raphael chuckled, “That name is ridiculous.” 

Helen balked at this, “It’s not, doesn’t that creep you out? A ghost covered in blood!” 

Magnus was seriously considering the book, the story had always fascinated him and there was a lot of local rumour attached to it, “Can we get enough copies of it though?” 

“You can buy it at the Book Shelf still, “ Ragnor offered

“Alright I’ll see what I can find. So is that our choice?” They all nodded in agreement.

“Then maybe we could go visit the house when we’re done, see how much of the story is true?” Helen had a touch of mischief in her eyes. 

“Are you crazy? I’m not setting foot in that house, it’s a death trap! Literally.” Raphael said, voice a touch too loud making some other patrons look towards them.

“Well, I know a local ghost nut who probably would accompany us and whom I heard has been asking a lot of questions about Anna and the house.” Aline said with a smirk.

“You mean Alec Lightwood?” Magnus’ heart leaped slightly at the mention of his name. He had to admit the idea of seeing the man in action was intriguing. 

“Yup.” 

“Still sounds dangerous even with a guide or whatever he is.” Raphael was always a skeptic, a trait which came in handy. Magnus trusted his instincts on just about everything and it had yet to steer him wrong.

“Let’s just read the book first and see what we might be getting ourselves into.” Magnus said.

“Alright I gotta go before I catch hell for being out so late.” Helen rolled her eyes, her parents were strict about curfew and she was the only one of the group who still lived at home. 

She and Aline exited together. Raphael and Ragnor followed not too long after but not before offering to drive Magnus home. “I need the walk, thanks though.” He had chosen the coffeehouse for its cozy atmosphere and also the location, just a ten minute walk from home. His small one bedroom apartment where he lived with his cat, a jungle of houseplants and more books then he would probably ever read. It wasn’t much but it was his life and Magnus was finally getting it back on track. 

Magnus walked into the cool night air and began the trek towards Huron Avenue. 

“Turmeric and an ash branch. Yes, before you ask, it is actually ash this time.” Alec grinned at his mother, placing the ingredients on the kitchen counter of their rented home. 

“Thank you dear.” Maryse smiled, touching Alec’s face lightly with cold fingers. She was always cold. 

“What’s all this for anyway?” Alec asked grabbing an apple from the kitchen counter bowl.

Maryse gestured towards the front of the house, “Just a little upping of the outside protections. Church has been lurking near the windows a lot lately, he must sense something.” 

“He’s always lurking around somewhere, plus he practically lives on the window seat. You give him too much credit.” 

“I trust that old cats instincts more than anyone's, you should too.” His mother said pointedly. 

“So, any more information? Have you found the house yet?” Anna’s house was what his mother was referring, they didn’t broach the subject of Alec’s latest hunt often as his Mother had more than once voiced her descent.

“No, not yet. I’m going to pick the brains of the old librarian tomorrow.” 

“You know the street though, don’t you? Why not just take a walk down there, see if you notice anything. Maybe take Church with you?” 

Field trips with their old cat were a rare occurrence, he didn't move quickly anymore and worrying about him getting injured during a hunt was nothing Alec relished. Still, having a back up, if there were in fact spirits and potentially a dangerous one, was probably a smart idea. 

“Maybe. I could take a look tonight.” 

“Alec, given what you’ve heard about this ghost I don’t think trying to find her in the middle of the night is wise.” 

“I can handle a ghost Mom.” 

Maryse frowned, “I’m not so sure about this one Alec, just be careful.”

There was an edge in his mother's’ voice which gave Alec pause, perhaps she was right this time. 

Angry spectres were a topic they were all too familiar with. Three years ago Robert Lightwood had been on a routine hunt, a murder victim, the aggressive ghost instead violently extinguished Roberts’ life. A memory which still haunted Alec’s nightmares and was part of why Maryse had enchanted their house with various spells. They never stayed in one city or town for too long after Roberts’ death, moving from hunt to hunt within weeks, sometimes days. Alec carrying on his Father’s ghost hunting legacy with his old weapon, an athame, despite his Mother’s concerns. He didn’t want anyone else to meet his father's fate and there were too many spirits hanging around who needed to move on. Alec was doing them and the towns they visited, a favour.

“I always am but if it will make you feel better, I'll take the devil along.” From his spot on the living room window seat, Church glared at Alec. Maryse smacked him lightly on the shoulder, “Stop, he’s a sweetheart.” 

“Whatever you say Mom.” 

Later that evening when the sky was fading to a dark purple Alec made his way quietly down Huron Avenue, Church following closely beside him. The night was warm, as every summer in the city was, despite the gentle breeze moving through the air. The street was quiet besides the clamour of traffic on the main road ahead. Houses of varying age dotted the street, some originals and a few modern homes.

He was just passing Vince Chapman school which was bordered by a grove of trees, when the roof of a house peeked out above them. A gravel path led through the trees towards an old iron gate. The house loomed ahead of him. An old Victorian, whitewashed boards and columns of crumbling brick. Many of the windows were boarded up or broken. A wrought iron gate opened out onto the sidewalk ahead. The large veranda steps were short one, the middle piece gone. Church mewled quietly beside him, looking up at Alec, his amber eyes bright in the late evening dusk. 

‘You coming along was a terrible idea, I can feel it, “Alec met Church’s intense eyes, “Look, I know you’re not going to listen to me but please try not to run off? I would rather not chase you and a ghost around a house that’s falling apart.” 

Church just continued to stare up at Alec, tail twitching. His usual _“I’m listening but not really”_ face. Alec sighed before offering a thinly veiled threat, “Don’t make me carry you in there.” At this the cat jerked his head up quickly, he hated cuddling or being picked up. “I knew that would work.” Alec grinned down at him smugly before exhaling, “Alright come on. Let’s do this.” 

Alec took out his small pen light, not too bright as to be noticed by the neighbours or scare off any spirits around. The cement pathway leading up to the house was overgrown with weeds and crabgrass, parts of it smashed to pieces, dust covering the nearby grass. The front veranda had only three steps, one of which was missing, fallen into the darkness below. A railing from the balcony on the upper floor was partly destroyed. The house was in a great state of disrepair, rather from it’s unwanted trespassers or time. 

Church stopped just before the bottom step of the porch, sitting down suddenly, eyes trained on the houses front door. He meowed quietly, looking up at Alec. “You alright buddy?” The cat answered by grasping onto Alec’s leg, much to his surprise. He could feel the old cat shaking lightly against him.  
“Okay, cool, alright, “ Alec muttered to himself, “Just the cat who hates everything being afraid. No big deal. Everything is fine.” 

Alec wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. The house was giving off a strange vibe, that much was certain, he could feel it coming off in waves. Something dark was lurking behind the door. As if on cue, Alec glimpsed a flash of white through the broken window to the right of the door, brief but definitely there. They had to be at the right house. 

Alec knelt down and very carefully, pulled Church into his arms, for the first time ever the cat didn’t fight him. He snuggled his head onto Alec’s shoulder, still shaking. 

Alec stepped up onto one of the remaining stairs, they groaned under his feet. Bridging the gap of the middle step, he climbed up onto the empty veranda. A wooden porch swing, faded with time sat to the right, swinging gently in the increasing wind. The wide front door had a large brass knocker in the shape of an eagle in the middle, it was hanging off by one screw. Alec grasped the door handle, it turned with a loud squeak. The door opened with a groan. Church dug his claws into Alec’s shoulder, he soothed him with one hand, “Hey, it’s alright. We’ll just take a quick look around and get out of here, I promise.” 

The air in the house was the temperature of late winter day, the kind where you wear a toque, scarf and at least three layers. This was not the energy created by a single ghost, something more was going on here. There was also a strange glow, a greyish blue light being cast across the room. Almost as if the room had a visible aura. The floorboards creaked under Alec’s feet. Church was clinging to his neck now, his warm fur causing beads of sweat to form on the back despite the chill of the room. 

A sofa occupied the centre of what was assuredly the houses living room, a white sheet covering it. Various portraits and paintings were hung crookedly on the walls, a few had fallen on the floor. Written in red above the fireplace mantel in what Alec could only assume was blood was the words “Anna taloni”. A sudden chill ran down Alec’s spine, which had nothing to do with the air in the house. The staircase to the right had a broken banister, it lay in pieces on the floor below. 

Before Alec could take another step a shriek filled the air and the house began to tremble. Alec took quick steps back toward the door, tightening his grip on Church who dug his claws further into Alec’s shoulder. He made for the door which was still open, walking backwards onto the porch. A flicker of white appeared in front of him, white dress, streaks of red, long black hair but before he could take a closer look the door slammed shut. He reached for the handle but it wouldn’t budge, as if someone had a grip on it from the other side. 

Church suddenly leapt from his arm's, running onto the grass near the gate. “Wait!” But the cat didn’t go far, he stopped to sit near the fence. The strange light was continuing to emanate from the house, “What the hell is that?” Church meowed behind him, Alec walked on unsteady legs over to him, “I know buddy. I think we’re not wanted here.” 

Alec turned toward the house once more to see a figure in an upstairs window watching them. 

It was after midnight once they arrived back on the main street. Alec would no doubt catch hell from his Mother for coming home so late. But the potential tongue lashing would be worth it, at least now he knew the house. The amount of energy was definitely a concern. Another investigation - preferably during the day would definitely be in order. 

Church was walking close to Alec now, his body brushing up against him, which made Alec jump slightly. His nerves were a bit frayed from being inside the house, something which rarely happened. In all his years of hunting, since his Father’s death he had yet to encounter a ghost he couldn’t handle but this one seemed different. Dangerous. 

They were just coming up on the North End Community Centre, currently free from the sounds of children yelling and the water park blasting. Church halted by the parks entrance, sniffing the air. “Really? Haven't we had enough excitement for one night?” 

The cat looked up at him with disinterest and continued on towards the playground. A spray park with a series of metal flowers in a circle was in the middle, surrounded by an assortment of brightly coloured playground equipment; climbing structures, swings and slides. 

Church paused by one of the parks green metal benches, crouching down in the grass facing the empty playground, watching. Alec sat down on the bench, sighing loudly, pulling the athame from his coat pocket, “Fine, let’s get this over with, “ He spoke to whomever or whatever was lurking around,  
“Show yourself already. “

Instead of the usual signs of a ghost approaching hurried footsteps came and a figure appeared under the streetlamp of the path nearby, a familiar head of spiked hair. Magnus Bane. He stopped when he saw Alec, eyes wide in surprise. 

“Alec? What are you doing out here? Little late to be hanging out on the swings don’t ya think?” 

Alec bristled, he didn’t know what it was but Magnus got under his skin. They mostly interacted in the one class they shared and on occasion when Alec was researching in the library, Magnus had been the one to don him with the “Ghostbuster” nickname, a fact others on campus had taken up. Of course. Alec tried to distance himself from the other man but if he was completely honest, he found him kind of fascinating. Didn’t help that he was ludicrously attractive, even this late at night he looked perfect, black skinny jeans and a grey henley, hair perfectly styled. Alec hadn’t known someone who had ever had this effect on him before and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with. 

“Uh,” Alec, took a moment to compose himself before gesturing towards Church who hadn’t taken notice to either of them, “Just taking a late night walk with my cat.” 

“ _Right._ At midnight?.” 

Alec shrugged, “What can I say, I’m a night owl.”

Magnus walked over to where Church was laying in the grass, looking at him curiously “What’s he doing?”. 

Alec hesitated and then thought, why not have some fun. "Stalking his prey."

"What like a bird?” Magnus looked around the park and then back at Alec, “But it's night, there's none around." 

"Definitely not a bird." 

Magnus tilted his head, a small smile playing across his face, “Wait, you don’t mean a ghost?”

"Possibly." 

“You’re not telling me your cat can see ghosts?”

"Yup,” Alec said, like this was a known fact, “Actually most cats can. Or at least sense them, honestly I’m not really sure how it works." 

Magnus asked again, a playful tone in his voice, “Your cat can see ghosts?”

"You already asked that, the answer is still yes." 

"Is there one here right now? Is that why he's staring at nothing?" 

"I don't know, wait and see."

Magnus’ eyes went wide at this, “What do you mean wait and see?” 

Alec shrugged. Just than the air temperature suddenly dropped and Magnus shivered, “What the hell was that?” Magnus’ breath puffed out in a fine mist, he gaped at the sight of it.  
“What’s going on?” 

Alec put a finger up to his lips to “Wait.” 

Church got up, walking silently through the sand of the playground, it sprayed out around his feet. He stopped, crouching, head down. Waiting. 

Across the playground on the nearby grass a woman appeared. She was dressed all in black, a veil over her face. She was moaning loudly. 

Magnus shuffled quickly towards Alec who was standing now and pressed himself up against Alec’s side, whispering in his ear which made Alec shiver and not from the temperature, “Is that, is that a ghost?” 

“Shhh, let me do my work.” 

Alec detached Magnus from his side, leading him towards the bench where much to Alec’s surprise, Church climbed into his lap. Magnus hauled the cat onto this shoulder, burying his face in his fur. Alec shook his head again in disbelief, “Stay here.” 

“Oh trust me, “ Magnus whispered, eyes still wide. “I’m not planning on getting involved. Go do your Ghostbusting.”

Alec ignored the moniker and stepped into the sand, shoes sinking in and casually stalked towards the woman who had not ceased her moaning. 

She raised her head slightly, Alec could see bright red slashes of scars across her pale face. She growled at him, “Leave me alone hunter, I’m not hurting anyone.” 

“Are you sure about that? Because I heard a story about a strange woman dressed in black talking to children on this very playground, frightening them.” Alec’s local guide kept a bead on any ghost activity in the area, this one had been on Alec’s radar for some time. Her name was Grace, local stories said she had lost her child just two years ago, a freak drowning accident at a birthday party when someone lost track of him for second. Shortly after she herself had been killed in a car crash. A tragic story for certain. Since her demise she had taken to stalking the parents of the family who hosted the party and some of the children who attended. Alec wasn’t sure what her goal was but he hoped it wasn’t to harm the children as revenge.

The woman growled again, backing away from him, “I’m not trying to frighten them. Their dreadful parents don’t deserve them. They could be happy with me.” 

“And how would they be?”

“Don’t mock me ghost hunter, you don’t understand my pain. They took my boy from me, I’ll never get him back now.” 

“So what your plan is to cause other parents the same pain? What will that accomplish.” 

She moaned again, “You don’t understand.” 

Alec rubbed at his neck, choosing his next words carefully, “Oh trust me I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. I also know that they would want you to move on. To be happy. How can you be lurking around here?” 

“Don’t act like you care about my well being hunter.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, “Look I can’t have you hanging out here, especially with children around so either find another place to haunt - free of kids - or I’m going to send you back.” 

“Fine. You win this round hunter.” With that she flickered away. 

“Dammit.” Alec cursed himself, never give the spectre a choice. He was losing his touch. 

“Why did you let her leave?” Magnus asked from behind him. 

Alec turned to look at back him, meeting Magnus’ deep brown eyes, “I don’t think she was trying to hurt anyone, she’s just lonely but chances are she’ll appear again. They always do.” 

“But you could have gotten rid of her, what if she comes back?” 

“Than I’ll take care of her when the time comes.” 

“I don’t understand you at all. A ghost is ghost, isn’t it?” 

“Not necessarily. Look, “ Alec began, changing the subject, “Do you want me to walk you home?” 

Magnus was trembling slightly, Alec could see his hands shaking against Church’s back, “Yeah, yeah okay. It’s not far.” 

Magnus carried Church the whole way there, once they arrived the cat was dozing quietly on his shoulder. Alec had not seen Church fall asleep on another person since was a kitten. Apparently Magnus had some magical effect on him. 

Magnus turned towards him when they arrived at his apartment. An old building on a side street, off Huron Avenue. “Oh, I guess you want your cat back?” 

Alec laughed quietly, “Feel free to keep him honestly. He clearly likes you more then me” 

“Very funny but I don’t think my own cat would approve of a new friend.” 

Magnus lifted Church carefully from his shoulder, handing him over to Alec. Not to his surprise, Church instead leapt from his arm's to the sidewalk below and stood scowling at them both. “Ah there’s the face I know and love.” 

Magnus was looking down at the cat and worrying at one of his ringed fingers, “Thanks for the walk home, you didn’t have to.” 

“It’s no problem and sorry about the ghost, I’m guessing that was your first encounter?” 

“You would guess correctly but it wasn’t scary, that was kind of cool. Who knew all those stories about local activity were actually true. I never thought I would see one close up.” Magnus paused, “Speaking of which, I heard you’ve been looking for Anna, the old house down the road?” 

“You know it? And yeah, I found it. The visit didn’t go how I wanted but at least I know where she is now.”

“I’ve never been brave enough to go inside the house, I’ve lived in this city all my life but that place gives me the serious creeps, plus all the stories about the murders.” 

“I’m not sure how much of that is actually true but I hope to find out.” 

Magnus looked at Alec in surprise, “Wait, you’re going to go back?” 

“Well yeah, I need to find out why she’s still in the house. You know the story, she’s been dead for over 50 years, why hang around all this time? Either something is keeping her here or she’s just an angry ghost who likes to torment people.” 

“I admit, I’m curious. You wouldn’t consider taking me along?” 

“No, no way, it’s too dangerous. I barely made it out of there tonight. Besides you just saw a ghost for the first time, a fairly tame one at that. I don’t think you should be trying to take on a potentially murderous spirit.” 

“But you brought your cat.” 

Alec looked at Church who was still regarding them both with a glare, “Trust me Church can hold his own, I never worry about him.” 

“And I can’t? Come on. I’ve watched enough Supernatural to know how to handle a ghost.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, every one and their mother was a ghost expert because of the Winchesters. What could it hurt to have back up though? Alec thought and Magnus had handled the early encounter relatively well. Plus, he had to admit he didn’t mind the other man's company. 

“Fine. Meet me at the Brodie library, tomorrow night at 8pm. Don’t be late. And bring some salt.”

“Yes!” Magnus raised his arms in victory, “ You won’t regret this I promise.” 

“Somehow I doubt that.” 

With that Magnus made for the sidewalk of his apartment with a smirk and a wave,  
“Goodnight Alexander.” 

“It’s Alec, no one calls me that.” 

Magnus winked back at him, “Well they should, it suits you.” 

Alec knew he was going to regret agreeing to this. Probably a lot. 

On the floor of the old house on Huron Avenue was a book. An old book. A book of spirits and magic and curses. A book that was tied to the former owner of the house. Keeping them bound to the space, never letting them leave. A book that no trespassers to the house had ever stumbled upon, a book which would need to be destroyed in order for the houses current resident to be free.

A visitor had arrived earlier in the evening. Carrying an old weapon and an animal who Anna sensed was more than they appeared to be. Normally Anna would send intruders away with fury or never let them leave, adding to those who dwelled below the house. But this boy seemed different, special. Perhaps, Anna thought, he could be the one to break her curse. 

She hoped he would come to visit her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Twitter - @nutmeg27


	3. Conversations About The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Alec's local spirit guide, hunt down some intel on Anna and our heroes make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Two quick notes: 
> 
> Freaks and Geeks is a real place and yes I put the book in my story but it's non-fiction. I won't delve into it too much, I just thought it would be a fun little cameo. Anna's story for the purposes of what I'm doing here, will be changed A LOT. 
> 
> You'll see ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Alec was awoken by the light smack of a paw, he opened an eye to see a pair of amber ones staring back at him, one leg poised to deal another blow to his face. “What the heck dude?" Alec groaned rubbing at his cheek. Church put his paw down on Alec’s chest, clearly satisfied that his wakeup call had succeeded. 

Early morning, late night and any time visits from the fiend were a common occurrence, ever since Alec himself had discovered the cats “talent” 10 years ago.

At the age of barely two Church had been outside with Alec in the backyard of their than home in eastern Maine. The cat was bathing in the afternoon sun of the outside porch when he leapt up suddenly and stood in the middle of the yard staring blankly at the fence, watching. For a full minute. Which ordinarily wouldn’t be unusual behaviour but this time it was followed by the signs of spectral activity and one appeared directly in front of him. These occurrences continued on to his now 12 years of age and for some reason, since the first incident he always called on Alec for assistance. Perhaps because Alec had been the one to save him the first time. He never minded at the beginning but as time went on the old persian had become quite annoying - and insistent - about it.

Mostly Church acted unaffected by the spirit sightings but he always wanted them gone with a sense of urgency. Alec had a feeling the ghosts probably made the cat slightly uncomfortable and given how he reacted to the energy in Anna’s house the previous night, he was not unaffected by their presence, despite his tough exterior.

Church responded to Alec’s complaints by moving his front paws down Alec’s chest, claws digging in. Alec winced grabbing his phone from the nightstand, “It’s 6am, what do you want?” Church meowed quietly and looked off towards the bedroom window where the early morning sun was filtering in. “I took care of the one in the yard, remember the girl in the tree?” 

Church just continued staring with his intense eyes and laid down, warm fur brushing against Alec’s skin. “Fine, fine. I’m getting up you devil,” Alec muttered in defeat, there was no way he was getting out of this. 

The old cat leapt off the bed and waited by the nearby armchair for Alec to retrieve his plaid pajama pants and a black hoodie. He also grabbed the athame from his coat pocket, a weapon wasn't always required but it was best to be prepared. “Alright,” Alec sighed heavily, wiping the sleep from this eyes, “Lead the way.”

They walked out onto the backyard deck, early morning dew was still settled on the grass, glittering in the awakening sun. Sitting on the steps leading out into the yard was a young boy. He turned his head as Alec approached, dark eyes and brown hair shimmering, “Hi, “ the boy said.

Child spirits were a form Alec never relished encountering and he certainly wasn’t thrilled about finding one in his own backyard. “Hey, uh, what are you doing out here?” 

“This is my house,” The boy said quietly

Alec was perplexed to say the least, generally if a residences former owner is “haunting” their home they make their presence known fairly quickly, why was this boy just appearing now? “Is it? How have I not seen you around before?”

“Well, your Mom has some pretty heavy spells around so I can’t come in the house and that guy hisses at me when he sees me hiding behind the trees.” The boy frowned at Church who was half hidden behind Alec’s leg. 

Alec glared at Church, the cat took no notice, as usual. “Don’t worry about him, he’s just an old grouch.” 

Alec sat down on the steps, leaving as much space as possible between himself and the boy. The space was surrounded by a cold spot making him shiver lightly. 

“Can I ask you something?” The boy said, eyes fixed to a point on the stairs.

“Sure.”

The boy looked up at Alec, with his strange dead eyes, “You look for ghosts right, I mean that’s what you do? I saw you talking to the girl in the tree.”

“Uh yeah, that’s kinda what I do.”

“So, maybe you could help me find my Mom?” 

“Your Mom,” Alec hesitated, “Is she, is she dead?”

The boy nodded, staring down at his hands, “She died in her car, on the highway, I felt when it happened but I don’t know where she went afterwards. I’ve looked everywhere. I thought she would come back to our house but -”

“Okay, um, do you know exactly where she died on the highway or do you have an idea? Oftentimes spirits remain in the places they were killed or passed on.”

“On the Trans Canada, her car was hit by a logging truck.” 

Realization suddenly hit Alec, something about that rang a bell in his head. He hadn’t done much research on the house they rented before moving to town but his local guide said it was marked with tragedy. “Wait, what’s your name?”

“William, why?” 

“Grace,” Alec whispered. The woman he had found in the playground the night before. The boy’s eyes went wide, “That’s my Mom’s name, how do you know that?”

“I think you’ve both been looking for each other. I know where she was last but I can’t say for certain she’ll be there again.”

William looked at Alec with hope in his eyes, “It would be a place to start and you never know” 

“The playground by the North Community Centre, you know it?”

Alec never received a response, instead the boy flickered before fading completely away. The frigid temperature surrounding him vanishing as well. 

Alec got up from the stairs, wiping his hands across down his pajama pants for dramatic effect. He looked over at his companion, “Well, we reunited a family. Not a total waste of a morning. Maybe you aren’t the devil after all.” 

Church responded by turning with a dramatic tail swish back into the house. “Or not.”

* * *

  
  
  


Maryse was up and making breakfast by the time they arrived back in the house, the smell of her famous whole wheat banana pancakes filled the kitchen. “Who was outside?”, Maryse asked, looking up from the frying pan. 

“Apparently the houses former resident.” 

“Of course!” Maryse exclaimed, gesturing towards the front of the house with her spatula, “That’s why Church has been around the windows, I bet that ghost has been here the entire time.” She frowned, “But why would he choose to show himself now? I mean, we’ve been here for two months.” 

“Well, one you have the house covered in protection spells and two our little devil here has been giving him the stink eye.” 

Church meowed from his spot on the window seat, glaring. Alec gave it right back, “Yeah, that’s right I told on you.” 

Maryse waved her spatula at Alec, “Stop, you know how he feels about ghosts. Can’t really blame him for wanting to scare them off.” 

“You give him too much credit.” Alec said, sitting down on a stool at the kitchen island

Maryse ignored Alec’s comment and placed a plate of pancakes complete with eggs and hashbrowns in front of him, “So what are your plans today?” 

“Going to pay a visit to Simon, looking for local activity” Alec was hesitant about sharing his evening meeting with Magnus. His mother was always too noisy, “And uh, I’m meeting someone from school at the library later tonight.” Alec ducked his head down to focus on breakfast. 

“Oh,” Maryse turned to face him, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed, a playful smile on her face, “Who?” 

Alec knew that look from her, it was one he was frequently diffusing, “Someone from school. He’s helping me with a project.” 

“A boy?” Maryse said with far too much delight in your voice.

Alec sighed resolved to the fate of his Mother's’ interrogation, “Yes, Mom, a boy.” 

“What’s he like?” 

“He seems nice, honestly I don’t really know him that well.”

“Well do you want to, get to know him I mean?” 

Alec paused, thinking. Friendships, relationships were something he didn’t really do, couldn’t have given the life he lead but if he was honest, maybe he did want to get to know Magnus better. The man was interesting. In a completely platonic way of course. But this was information he was definitely not revealing to his Mother. “You know how I feel about relationships. Do you we need to have this conversation right now? I haven’t even had any coffee yet and your devil cat woke me up at an ungodly hour.” 

Maryse put her hands up in defeat, “Fine, fine.” She offered Alec a soft smile, “I just want you to be happy and having someone in your life, a friend even would be good for you. Just try, for me? Okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, okay Mom I’ll try.” 

Maryse smiled and then clapped her hands, “Alright, coffee!”

* * *

  
  
  


A heavy book slammed down on the desk Magnus was occupying in the campus library making him jump, Catarina appeared in front of him, staring down at the cover of the book in his hands.

Cat sighed dramatically, “Anna Dressed in Blood? Seriously?” 

“What it’s for my book club.” Magnus replied innocently.

“Uh-huh,” Catarina began, with a smirk, crossing her arms, “I’m sure your selection of this book had absolutely nothing to do with a certain tall, dark and handsome whom you’re planning on meeting tonight? And texted me about in excitement at 1am.” Cat looked at him in amusement.

Magnus continued looking down at his book, acting as if he hadn’t heard her, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Of course not, “ Catarina smirked, she knew Magnus too well. Cat was his very first friend, they had been together since the age of seven, he was incapable of hiding anything from her perceptive mind. “So where are you two going on your ghost hunting date?”

Magnus put his book down, “It’s not a date Cat, I barely know the guy. I was just curious about the house and offered to come along.” 

“Well I think you’re both crazy.” 

“It’ll be fine after all I’ll be with a professional and I’ve seen him in action already.” 

Cat sat down on the opposite chair, speaking in a hushed tone, “I cannot believe you actually saw a ghost! Here, in this city! Next time take a picture.” 

Magnus lowered his voice as well, looking around at the other students in the busy library, “It all happened so fast! The woman just appeared out of nowhere, it was the one from the news two years ago, Grace I think her name was. Her son drowned at a birthday party, and now she’s hanging out around childrens’ playgrounds stalking children.” 

“That’s creepy, even for a ghost.”

Magnus shivered at the memory, he could still hear the sound of the womans’ voice in his head but mostly he remembered the forlorn look in her eyes. 

Cat was looking at him with wide eyes, “Wait, you said you were going to a house, you don’t mean Anna’s house?” 

“The very one.” 

“You can’t be serious, you know she kills people who go there, right?” 

“Alec seems to think those stories are exaggerated and I don’t know, I kinda want to see her. If she’s really covered in blood like the stories say.” This was mostly true, Magnus was curious to see this famous ghost. But also, he wanted to see Alec in his ghost busting role again. Magnus was not ashamed to admit it was quite attractive. Alec had acted completely unaffected by the ghost they encountered and Magnus was impressed by the other man's bravery.

“Well, it was nice knowing you Magnus. Let me know what kind of flowers I should bring to your funeral.” 

Magnus scoffed at this, “Oh don’t be so dramatic. Nothing will happen, Alec’s already been to the house and he made it out alive. Maybe those other people were just causing trouble so she took revenge on them.” 

“Which she could also do to both of you.I don’t think this is a good idea Magnus, “Cat’s voice had gone serious, “Just be careful.”

“I always am.” 

Magnus couldn’t deny his racing heart or whether it was from the impending spectral encounter or seeing Alec again.

* * *

  
  
  


Freaks & Geeks was relatively quiet for a Thursday afternoon, though it wasn’t weekly tabletop night which was when the “crowds” usually converged. There was one couple at the corner couch engaged in an intense battle of Risk, judging by the wild gesturing they were both doing. 

The cafe was a coffee shop and pseudo board game cafe with a laid back nerdy vibe. It was run by Alec’s local guide Simon Lewis and his girlfriend Maia Roberts. The two were a cool pair Alec had met not long after moving to the area. Simon had advertised on a campus Facebook group about “ghost walk” taking place at Fort William Park. Alec had gone out of curiosity and found that Simon had a plethora of knowledge about the area and its spirit activity. It wasn’t too long before the cafe became a regular haunt of his and Simon had become an asset, not to mention he was a decent conversationalist. It was Simon who had told Alec the story of Anna and the house, cautioning Alec to avoid the place altogether. He insisted this particular one was too dangerous, not worth the risk of investigating but that clearly had not stopped Alec. He vowed on the way over to not bring up his visit to Anna and stick to what he came in for, small time spirit information.

“Hey Lightwood!” Simon’s head of brown hair appeared from behind the counter, a bright smile on his face, “What are you doing hanging out with us nerds on this fine afternoon?” 

“You know me, I never have plans.” Sad but true, Alec thought. “Say are you busy?” 

“Nah, just sorting some new game stock in the back.” Simon said, jerking a thumb towards the hallway leading to stores back office, “You can come hang out for a bit.” 

“For sure, thanks.”

Simon halted behind the counter, pointing at Alec, “You want a coffee or tea?” 

“Yeah, I’ll take an earl grey. One cream, no sugar.” 

“Tea, Earl Grey, hot. Coming up, “ Simon said with a laugh.

He returned moments later with a Darth Vader shaped coffee mug, handing it to Alec. Simon began walking towards the back, gesturing for Alec to follow, “So what’s on your mind?” 

“I need to pick your brain for some local spirit activity. Anything, I don't know, unique?”

They entered the back office where Simon paused behind his desk, “You mean more unique then Anna? Because she’s about as unique as them come?"

Alec laughed, “No,maybe lesser known hauntings. One locals don’t mention much or anything recent maybe?” 

Simon seemed deep in thought for a moment. “Hmm,” He began, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully, “I have heard tales of one who has been seen around Kaministiquia Park, by the water. They say she only appears at night though, she’s searching for her lost lover who died at sea.”

“The park off Water St.?”

“Yeah, with the big red tugboat.”

“Of course.”

“Okay, I’ll check it out, thanks.” 

“No problem buddy, always happy to be your local ghost sensei, “ Simon said with a bow.

Alec laughed, “Right.” 

“Hey, thanks for the tea buddy.” 

Simon saluted, “Anytime man, doors always open.” 

Alec offered Simon a smile as he headed out the door. He took out his phone punching in the parks name in Google maps figuring it would be best to do some recon before bringing his new “partner” along. A lonely spirit would be a relatively simple encounter, one he hoped Magnus could handle. 

* * *

  
  
  


Brodie library was mostly deserted for 8pm, there were a few stragglers using the computers and one older gentleman perusing the paper on a couch by the libraries large stone fireplace. Magnus surveyed the mostly empty space before locating a familiar head of brown hair hunched over a desk, a cup of coffee in hand.

Alec looked up when he approached the table, frowning, “You’re late.” He said with a sigh, checking the time on his phone. Magnus glared, “It’s 8:15, that hardly classifies as late, besides I was - “ He paused, looking down at his hands, “I was helping my Mom. I have to make sure she gets her medication before bed.” 

Magnus notice Alec’s face softened, “Sorry, I didn’t realize.” He paused, offering Magnus a small smile, “It’s good that you’re there for her.” 

Magnus’ Mother had been diagnosed with a rare form of bone cancer two years ago. At the time he had been intent on putting his life on hold to be there for her but his Mother was stubborn and insisted he still attend his classes. Which he did, mostly but for the first couple of months he spent his nights by her hospital bed, avoided friends and social calls on the days when she was home to attend to her. He was living his life as she asked but doing what he could for her. His Mother was all he had since his father passed at a young age. He barely remembered the man but his mother always spoke fondly of him. As a result of Magnus was insistent he spend as much time as possible appreciating the parent he had left. 

“Thanks,” Magnus said shyly. The two of them hadn’t shared much about their personal lives but something about Alec, the vibe he gave off made Magnus trust him. He would probably tell Alec his entire life story if he asked. Magnus realized he was staring and shook his head, sitting down on the chair opposite Alec. He pulled open his messenger bag retrieving a moleskine notebook and fountain pen. 

Alec looked at him questionably, “What’s all this for?” 

Magnus smiled brightly, “I thought I would take some notes.” 

“Okayy..” Alec began, “Anyway, so what do you know about Anna? I mean you live on the same street as her house, I’m sure you’ve heard a story or two.”

Magnus held his pen up to his chin in thought, “A lot actually, I’ve been reading Cas Lowood’s book. It’s quite interesting.”

“What book is this and who’s Cas Lowood?” Alec asked, brow furrowed.

Magnus was surprised, “Really darling, you don’t know Anna Dressed in Blood?” 

“Nope.” 

Magnus pulled a warn book from his bag, holding it up. There was a photo of a girl in a white dress with her back turned facing an old house on the front cover, “It’s written by a ghost hunter, he lived here for a few months, Cas Lowood, you’ve never heard of him?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “There’s not some ghost hunters union Magnus, I don’t know any other hunters.” 

“Oh, how odd,” Magnus shrugged, “Regardless, the book is about the time he tried to hunt her. Needless to say it did not go well and I think there’s plenty here which could help us.” 

“Like what?” 

Magnus leaned in close, voice hushed, “Well, apparently the ghosts of her other victims are also in the house.” 

Alec looked lost in thought for a moment, “What? What are you thinking?” Magnus asked, tilting his head.

“I don’t know but I think there might be some truth to that rumour.”

“Really? Did you also know that the police have never fully investigated any of the murders? The victims missing persons cases were shoved aside and the house was tapped up, they swept the whole thing under the rug. Maybe they’re afraid of Anna also?” Magnus said, still leaning in, his voice almost a whisper, “From what I’ve read in this book, honestly I wouldn’t blame them.” 

“Maybe,” Alec knitted his hands on the counter, face suddenly serious, “Now for the real reason you’re here, tell me what you know about ghosts?” 

Magnus searched mine, filled with knowledge from Supernatural and his many viewings of Ghost Hunters, “Well um, the air gets cold just before they appear, you can use salt lines as a form of protection and you can kill them with rock salt, oh and burning their bodies.” 

Alec sighed, “That last one, false.” 

“What really? But that’s an important part of the lore on Supernatural.” 

“I told you, most of that is made up.” Alec said, rubbing a hand across his face, “First of all, you can’t set bones on fire like on TV, not to ash anyway and second, digging up a grave is a lot of work.” 

“Wait, how would you know?” Magnus smirked and was suddenly struck with an image of a sweaty Alec, shovel in hand. He pushed it down, trying to avoid Alec’s eyes. 

“I just do, “ Alec said, not offering further information which Magnus was a tad disappointed about, “Anyway, in order to hunt and properly extinguish a ghost you need to find out what sort of spirit you’re dealing with.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“There’s different types; vengeful spirits, lonely spirits, tricksters. They all need to be handled in different ways. It’s not as simple as stabbing them with an athame.” 

Alec must have meant the knife he had, “An athame? Is that the knife you used on the woman the other night?.” 

“It’s an old mystical knife, blessed by a witch. Mine was my Father's, it’s been in my family for years.” 

“Was? What happened to him.” 

Alec didn’t meet Magnus’ eyes, instead focusing on his still folded hands, “He was killed, by a ghost he was tracking, three years ago,” Alec answered quietly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I, I didn’t realize.” 

Alec cleared his throat, “It’s fine. Anyway, vengeful spirits - which is what Anna clearly is - need to be handled very carefully. First we need to find out what’s going on in that house. What could be holding her inside of it and why she’s killing.” 

“Maybe, she’s been cursed or something?” 

“It’s possible but who or what would curse a ghost? I can’t say I’ve ever heard of that happening before.” 

Magnus smiled, clapping his hands together, “Let’s find out.”

* * *

  
  


THREE DAYS LATER 

Their feet crunched along the sidewalk in front of the house. Alec could see the faint flicker of the strange blue light in the downstairs window. Magnus was walking close enough for their shoulders brush, he spoke in a hushed tone as they approached the front veranda, “What’s that light in there?” He whispered close to Alec’s ear.

“That’s what I’m hoping to find out.” Alec halted just a few feet from the stairs, turning to face Magnus, holding his gaze, “Alright, listen, if there’s any trouble I want to run out of the house, don’t look back until you get home. Promise me.” 

Magnus looked surprised, “Are you crazy? I’m not going to leave you behind.” 

Alec scoffed, like he couldn’t handle a single spectre on his own, “Magnus, I have dealt with a lot of ghosts. I’ll be fine.” 

Magnus frowned, “Fine. But I won’t leave, I’ll wait right over there, so I can make sure you’re alright ,“ He gestured towards the fence, “Right by the gate.” 

Alec relented, this seemed like an argument he couldn’t win and Magnus agreeing to at least leave the house was enough, “Fine. Now,” Alec continued, “Remember what are we doing once we get inside?” 

“Salt line.”

“Yes and whatever you do, don’t step outside the circle.”

Magnus nodded, “I still think we should have brought your spirit guide with us.” 

“Church is not a spirit guide and I only need him for tracking, I already know there’s a ghost here, plus despite our strained relationship I wouldn’t risk him in this house again. My Mother would kill me,” It had been a dumb move bringing the old cat along the first time around, he would be crazy to do it again. “Okay, are you ready?” 

Magnus swallowed, steadying himself and offering Alec a reassuring smile, “Let’s do it.” 

They descended the broken stairs, footsteps echoing in the silence of the evening.

* * *

Through the broken window of the upstairs master bedroom Anna watched the two figures ascend the sidewalk of the house. Her hands were clenched in tight fists, nails digging in, the house was trembling around her. A low growl escaped her lips and she flickered away. The house stopped moving and her growl was replaced by another sound. 

The soft moans of two dozen lost souls, trapped in their final resting place beneath the stairs.


	4. Visitations With the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we visit Anna and things do not go as planned.

Despite his initial trepidation over bringing Magnus along, Alec had to admit he was soothed by the presence now. One of the general “rules” of entering a house where a spirit was lurking was to never ever go alone. Though this was a rule Alec never followed but something about Anna, felt, unpredictable. 

Immediately upon entering the house Alec became aware of three things; the strange blue light was gone, a floorboard was missing from beside the stairway — a potential indication that someone else had been there — and mostly the energy level was noticeably lower. The temperature in the house was akin to that of a brisk fall day. Something had changed since his prior visit and Alec was determined to find out what. Even if it meant confronting Anna. 

They stepped carefully inside the living room, the worn wood floor groaned under their feet but otherwise the house was still around them. Dust motes were floating gently in the air through the late evening sunlight streaming from one boarded up window. 

Magnus was looking up at the wall above the fireplace, eyes wide, he whispered close to Alec, “Anna’s house,” he laughed quietly with a grimace, “Well that’s certainly welcoming.”

Alec was surprised, “How did you know what it says?”He asked, keeping his voice low.“It’s in the book,” Magnus replied, as if this was a known fact. 

He walked over to the fireplace mantle, reaching for a fallen over photograph in a tarnished silver frame. Magnus went back to Alec, holding the photo out to him. It was a young girl in a dark dress, the photo was taken out on the front lawn of the house which was in decidedly better shape. The girl had one leg kicked back, a broad smile on her face. It was Anna, in a better time. “She looks so happy.” Magnus remarked sadly, stroking a finger across the picture. “I wonder what happened.” 

“Someone took her life. That’s bound to make anyone a little upset.” 

“And murderous?” Magnus said. “Apparently.” Alec replied, glancing up at the empty staircase. The girl in question was nowhere in sight, so far. 

Alec reached inside his coat pocket retrieving the paper sack of salt he had stuffed inside. He beckoned Magnus over, keeping his voice low, “Here come stand beside me.” 

Magnus sidled close to him, voice still a whisper, ”With pleasure.”Their shoulders were brushing, Alec tried not to shiver at the contact, quickly failing when Magnus placed a hand on his forearm. ‘’You okay?” Alec asked, he noted the other mans’ trembling hand.

Magnus offered him a weak smile, “Good, great. Just get to the salt laying Ghostbuster.” 

Alec carefully began spreading a circle of salt around them. Salt lines were a tool Alec didn’t typically have to use as haunting in residences were not his usual hunts. He was only utilizing one now in an attempt to establish some real contact with Anna, however brief. Keeping her at bay was of utmost importance if he wanted answers.

Alec placed a finger against his lips a gesture for Magnus to remain quiet. They glanced at each other before looking back at the staircase and the landing above. Magnus’ hand gripped Alec’s forearm a little tighter before he finally hooked it around his elbow instead, leaning in close.

Minutes went by, nothing happened. The room remained eerily quiet, the only sound was their shallow, anxious breathing. 

A flicker briefly appeared above the stairs before slowly dissolving into a visible form. Long black hair hung past her shoulders, her white dress was stained red from the top of her chest to the hem, where red droplets were falling steadily. They had left a trail behind her on the floorboards. Alec held his breath watching her. He thought perhaps the stories of her bleeding dress had been exaggerated, he was very wrong. 

Anna’s expression was vacant as she stared down at the two of them. 

Silence stretched around them, Alec waited with bated breath for Anna to come closer or speak or anything. What he didn’t expect was her face morphing into a snarl as she swept down the stairs in a blur. “You did not come alone hunter. You brought another. An outsider,” Anna’s voice came out hard, the hint of an old accent underneath. 

Alec put a hand up, backing away, “We’re not going to hurt you - I promise I just want to know -” 

Alec didn't get to complete his sentence before Anna let out a shriek and blast of cool air struck them, the force of it blew the salt line away from one section. She swept an arm out dramatically and sent Magnus slamming against the wall, hard enough to cause the old house to tremble. He slumped over onto the floor. “Magnus!” Alec yelled. His heart thundered away in his chest. It had been some time since he’d encountered a violent spirit of this nature, his gut instinct told him now that Anna was something else entirely and coming here had been a terrible idea.

“No outsiders hunter, “She growled her dark eyes fixed on Alec, “Come alone.” The door burst open and Alec was pushed out by an invisible force, Magnus came skidding behind him, dragged across the floor. The door slammed shut loudly behind them. 

They were abandoned to the near darkness of late evening. 

Alec knelt down in front of Magnus, hauling him carefully into a sitting position against the porch railing, his head slumping over against his chest. Alec gripped his chin, lifting his face up with one hand. Magnus’skin felt cold, “Hey, Magnus,” he shook him gently. “Magnus!” Alec yelled this time. “Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have brought you with me.” 

Alec sat cross-legged in front of the other man. He could see his chest rising and falling steadily. A relieving sight. Alec lifted his hands tentatively, rubbing small circles into Magnus' shoulders with his thumbs. The closeness was something Alec was unused to and despite the circumstances and how terrified he was Magnus might not wake up, he found the contact oddly comforting. Especially after what they had just encountered.

After what seemed like an eternity Magnus raised his head letting out a low groan, eyes slowly fluttering open, “What happened?” he muttered, rubbing absently at his temple where an angry red mark stood out. 

“There you are," Alec said with a sigh of relief, “Anna attacked you, are you okay?” He took one hand from Magnus’ shoulders and held up three fingers, “How many fingers?”

Magnus squinted, “What?”

“How many fingers?” Alec asked again, moving his hand closer. Magnus blinked opening his eyes a touch wider, “Three, there’s three.” 

“Okay, good,” Alec said with a breath of relief. He became aware that he was still stroking Magnus’shoulder, pulling his hand away quickly, “Can you stand?”Magnus groaned sitting up further against the railing, “In a minute.” Alec looked back at the shut door, the house was silent. But that didn't mean their attacker was not lingering somewhere, watching. “We can take a few minutes, but we really shouldn't linger here much longer.” 

Magnus smirked, his half closed eyes fixed on Alec’s, voice low and playful, “You could carry me if you’re in a hurry.”

Alec rolled his eyes and fought down the blush he felt creeping up his neck, “Not happening, just rest for a minute.” 

“You’re no fun Ghostbuster.” He sighed and went silent for a moment. “So what did we learn? Besides that Anna clearly doesn’t appreciate visitors,” Magnus said with a groan, rubbing at his forehead again.

One thing stood out immediately, “She let us leave.” 

Magnus tilted his head, "I wonder why, what makes us any different from the others? Is it because you’re another hunter? She let Cas live as well.” 

“Maybe but,” Alec paused, thinking, “I didn’t tell her I was a hunter how would she know that?” 

“Can ghosts sense your knife? Or do you give off a hunter scent?” 

“There’s no such thing as ‘hunter scent’ Magnus.” 

“How do you know? You’re not a ghost, maybe you emit a fragrant musk which terrifies them.” 

Alec groaned, "Somehow I doubt that." 

“Okay, then what gave you away?” 

Alec shook his head. It felt like Anna recognized him, which was impossible, of course. And her comment about bringing in an outsider, what was that about? How could she have known that Magnus wasn't a hunter? 

Alec's head churned with questions, most of which he had already decided would be unanswered. 

"What's that behind you?" Magnus asked, breaking Alec from his mental q and a. He glanced over his shoulder noticing a book lying beside the closed door. Alec reached back to retrieve it. The book was old, leatherbound, a series of symbols were embossed on the front. It was fastened with a piece of twine, which Alec carefully untied. The pages were aged parchment, a faded yellow and rough to the touch. There were images of saints and devils throughout and ancient text. It was a spell book. Alec ran his hands over the words. One particular page was stained in blood, dried droplets had been scattered across the words. “What is it?” Magnus whispered, he had leaned in close, his breath ghosting over Alec’s face. “Uh, it’s a spell book or a grimoire, I’m not completely sure.” 

“Why would it be out here? Where did it come from?” Magnus asked, his brow furrowed. 

Alec turned the book over in his hands, there was more blood on the back, “I have no idea but I suspect someone wanted us to find it.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
They eventually made their way back to Alec’s house, Magnus’ place was closer but Alec felt delivering their found treasure to his own home would be safer. 

“I’ll get you some ice, just sit down.” Alec watched Magnus look around the room before eyeing Church sprawled out on the window seat. 

“Well hello again handsome fellow.” Magnus sat down carefully on the seat, patting the cats head in short strokes. Much to Alec’s surprise Church leaned into Magnus’ hand, closing his eyes as the other man scratched behind his ears. He was purring, he never purred. Alec frowned, which Magnus took notice of, looking up at him with one eyebrow raised, “Something wrong?”

“No, nothing. It’s just, that cat hates everyone,” Alec remarked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Magnus smirked, “Well, I'll have you know that no one, not even the grumpiest cat or _man_ ,” He emphasised the last word, “Is immune to my charms.” 

“Whatever you say.” Alec muttered quietly. He offered Magnus the bag of ice, who placed it gently on his temple wincing. 

“So, what’s your plan? How are we going dealing with Anna?” Magnus asked.

Alec gaped at him, after what had transpired tonight there was no way he was ever taking Magnus back to that house. “ _We_? No, there’s no we. She assaulted you,” Alec gestured towards Magnus forehead, where he was gingerly holding the ice pack, "You’re gonna have an impressive bruise on your head by tomorrow. I’m not letting you back in that house again.” 

Magnus scowled back at him, “Letting me? Who said you get to make these decisions. It’s not your house. You can’t keep me out of this and after tonight I think you need the help.” 

Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration, letting Magnus come along had been a clear mistake. He was lucky he hadn’t been killed. “Look, I can’t keep you safe and I don't know enough about Anna to predict what she might do.” 

"Which is why you shouldn't be doing this alone," Magnus paused, hand still on Church's head which was currently resting on Magnus’ knee, "Look, I appreciate you have this whole lone wolf thing going on but I have a funny feeling this is not your average ghost." 

Magnus’ words brought on a memory of his father, hunting what he thought was a run of the mill spirit and having his own life snatched away instead. Perhaps, Magnus was right. This was one he shouldn't face alone, if he didn’t want to meet the same fate. Risking potentially abandoning his Mother was not an option and besides she would find a way to torment his spirit over and over again, of this he had no doubt. 

“Look I don’t see why I can’t help you, what harm would it do.” 

“I just, I do this alone.That’s how it’s always been.” 

“But you don’t have to,” Magnus said gently, his eyes had gone impossibly soft. 

Alec put his hands in the air, defeated. Magnus was nothing if not persistent, he just hoped this decision would not come back to haunt him. Literally. “Fine, fine but you’re going to need a weapon and a proper lesson on how to deal with ghosts, what they do and you have to promise me you’ll listen to every word I say when we’re in that house.” 

“Fine,” Magnus said, crossing his arms,“I told you I watched Supernatural, I think I know all I need to.” 

“No, you don’t. Real ghost knowledge doesn’t come from a TV show.”

Magnus rolled his eyes in response, “Alright Ghostbuster, teach me your ways.” 

“Can you quit with that? They trap ghosts, not kill them. There’s a difference. Regardless, I’ve been tracking one who appears near a bridge not far from here. If you can handle this one ghost — on your own, after some lessons — I will let you help me with Anna. Deal?” 

Magnus grinned, “Deal. One ghost, no problem.” 

Alec had a funny feeling Magnus Bane would end up becoming a very serious problem.


	5. Hunting The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we investigate an old book, meet Magnus' Mother and go on a ghost hunt.

"Would you quit it already? You need to put this back on or Mom will never let you leave the house, is that what you want? " 

Church responded by batting at the collar in Alec's hand once more, his amber eyes set in a firm glare. Alec had spent the last twenty minutes fighting with the cat who hated wearing his collar in the house or anywhere. Unfortunately, Alec needed the old fiend today so fending off his stubbornness was a necessary evil. "You're impossible," Alec sighed, glaring right back. "Fine, enjoy your window seat because that will be your only view outside."

The cat let out a deep growl before climbing into Alec's lap and inclining his head. 

Alec shook his head at the feline currently regarding him with his usual cold stare and carefully placed the collar with a newly recharged piece of amethyst back around his neck. "That's what I thought." He stroked Church’s nose with a finger causing the cat to quickly scamper off his lap and into the living room. He hated affection almost as much as wearing a collar. 

Maryse entered the room after him, briefly glancing at the retreating ball of fur. She had the old grimoire in her hands and was looking down at the pages intently. Alec had passed on the discovered book to his Mother who had been fascinated at first but now her interest was bordering on concern. “I can’t tell you much about this besides the obvious, it’s quite old and based off the illustrations inside, whoever owned it was likely very powerful,“ She frowned, “Why would it have been in the house?” 

Alec shook his head, “I don’t know but my best guess is it has something to do with Anna. I think she wanted us to find it.”Alec was convinced the book appearing immediately following their untimely expulsion could not have been a coincidence. 

Maryse ran her fingers over a page,“You think maybe one of the spells is connected to her?”

“Could be,” Alec stood, taking the book gently from his Mother's hands and placing it on the kitchen counter. He began flipping the pages until he found the one stained with blood splatters, "Look at this. The rest of the book is clean, why would just this one page be damaged? It’s almost like someone left a bookmark.” 

Maryse grimaced, “Well, one thing I can tell you is you’re going to need a translator if you want answers.” 

The grimoire wasn't surprisingly written in a text Alec didn't recognize, it looked old and ancient. Alec ran a hand over the words, despite not knowing the translation they felt evil. “I’ll hit up the old librarian at Brodie, maybe it’s something they’ve seen before. Worth a shot.”He said with a shrug, carefully tucking the book into his messenger bag. “So, where are you taking your friend on this ghost hunt? Is that what we’re calling it?” Maryse asked, an amused smile on her face.

Alec had mentioned his upcoming hunt training to his mother who had naturally been concerned, but Alec had assured her he thought Magnus could handle himself. “The park by Water Street should just be a simple hunt,” He paused, thinking, “Um, he’ll need a weapon, though.” 

“What makes you so sure about him? Enough that you’re willing to let him hunt and handle a family heirloom?” 

Alec pondered on this for a moment. He hadn’t known Magnus long, but he seemed resilient and had offered to help Alec regardless of the danger, which to most would seem reckless but Alec admired his bravery. He was oddly excited about this hunt and seeing if Magnus could hold his own. There was one thing though which had been nagging at Alec since their visit the house, why Anna had chosen to assault Magnus and not him. He was clearly overlooking something there. It merely meant he would need to be more aware and make sure Magnus was prepared. 

“I think he can handle it. He just needs some real exposure and being out in the open will be safer for a first timer,” Alec grinned, “Plus, he’ll be with an expert.” Maryse rolled her eyes at this. “Right, keep telling yourself that.” She looked back at the living room where Church was curled up on the armchair. “Bring him along, will you?” 

Alec sighed, muttering under his breath, “Wouldn’t dream of leaving him behind.” 

Maryse ignored his tone and tilted her head towards the den, “Get a dagger from the trunk and let me bless it first.”  
The trunk in question was filled to the brim with map books, old spells guides, various daggers, knives and a plethora of ingredients for any spell one might need to conjure. It was his fathers and his fathers before him. The trunk had been in their family for likely longer than a century. It was worn faded leather, closed with two brass clasps. The smell emanating from the trunk reminded Alec of the old spell shops his Mother used to drag him to when he was younger; sage, rosemary, lavender and maybe a hint of cinnamon. 

The lid of the trunk opened with a groan and Alec began removing the books and maps which lined the top before pulling out a rectangular, shaped wooden box. The box was covered in various spell wards carved into the lid, he unfastened it to reveal two small daggers inside. They weren’t much larger than the average kitchen knife, but they certainly didn’t resemble one. The blades were etched with a series of intricate symbols. The handles were each set with a jewel. The one he retrieved had a ruby. Alec pocketed the knife, setting the box back which was when his eye caught on something else. Tucked near the bottom was a small cloth bag, Alec pulled the drawstrings open carefully to reveal a bracelet made of round gemstones. There was amethyst, hematite, obsidian and smoky quartz; protection stones. An idea popped into Alec’s head, thinking back to earlier and Church’s collar.

He closed the trunk lid and pocketed the bracelet with a slight smile, the idea lingering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Magnus gently opened the kitchen cupboard door retrieving his travel mug. Keeping his morning noises light so as to avoid waking his Mother who was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. She rarely slept in her own bed anymore, often passing out the living room. Magnus never had the heart to wake her. 

A yawn came from behind him which meant his attempts at quiet had failed. He winced. 

“Where are you off to so early on a Sunday morning?” Magnus looked back at his Mother who was rubbing sleep from her eyes and one hand through her matted hair. He smiled fondly, every morning they spent together was a blessing he never failed to appreciate, always hoping they would have many more. 

Magnus poured coffee into his mug, dressing it with his usual over indulgence of sugar. “Just meeting Alec, we’re working on a project together.” Not a lie, just an embellishment. Magnus wasn’t keen on sharing the details of his burgeoning friendship with Alec just yet, not until he had gotten to know the man a little better. 

His Mother was constantly filled with probing questions and Magnus likely wouldn’t have answers to them all. Magnus loved his Mother, but she could be very nosy. 

“On a Sunday? Who does school work on Sunday?”Magnus paused, “Uh, it’s not really for school.” His Mother raised an eyebrow, “Oh?” Magnus checked the clock on the microwave, it was 7:40, he would need to leave soon and also escape this conversation. “Anyway, I’m going to be late. There’s breakfast in the fridge, just heat it up for a minute and I made you a pot of tea. Your medication is on the counter. Text me if you need anything. Okay?” 

She smiled fondly, “You worry about me too much sayang. Go have fun with Alec. Your friend.” She said teasingly. Magnus rolled his eyes, “Yes Mom, he’s just a friend.” Magnus stepped over to her, placing a gentle kiss on her hairline.“Okay, I won’t be long.” His Mother laughed, “Whatever you say dear.” 

Magnus blew her another kiss and exited onto the front street of their apartment. The day was brisk, perfect for spirit hunting or so Magnus thought. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what to expect but he was anxious to find out. The encounter with Anna head left a small welt on his temple but it was already barely visible. Even though he now knew without a doubt that Anna was dangerous his curiosity was piqued now. Why was she so angry? What had happened in that house, which made her that way, not to mention the spell book they had found. There was definitely more going on with her. A chime from Magnus’ pocket pulled him away from further thoughts of Anna. He pulled his phone out to see a message from Alec. 

_**I’m here, where are you?** _

Magnus typed out a brief reply, smiling to himself and walked just a little faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8 am was far too early to be awake on a Sunday but after their encounter with Anna, Magnus had been eager to get his “training” over and done with. Alec reluctantly agreed to the early morning meet, even though this was a god awful time to be out. Church was padding quietly alongside Alec in the grass leading to the sidewalk entryway of Kaministiquia park. The park bordered a lake of the same name which emptied out into Lake Superior. A metal sculpture of a bird in flight sat in the middle of a circular stone walkway leading out to a long pathway skirting the lake. The place which was generally frequented by early morning joggers but today, luckily there were none in sight. 

Church let out a quiet yawn beside him, Alec peered down at the cat, “Not so great being woken up this early is it buddy?” Church merely stared back at him, his bright amber eyes more intense in the morning sun. 

Alec had chosen the spectre he had inquired about with Simon, a woman who frequented the bridge near the park. Simon had mentioned she primarily appeared in the early mornings. Lucky for Alec, taking a new comer to learn about ghosts was better accomplished in the light of day. Also, the park was mostly deserted at this time.

For some reason Magnus had also been insistent Church come along, Alec had a suspicion he had grown fond of the old devil. A sentiment Alec could not comprehend. Alec stopped near the railing by the sculpture looking out onto the water. Four Canada geese were floating along the lake, a gentle breeze drifting in, it was a perfect morning. 

“Alec,” A voice came from behind him, he turned to see Magnus heading towards them. He was the most dressed down that Alec had ever seen him since he met man two months ago. Decked out in a plain black hoodie and jeans, his hair not spiked up as usual. Yet he still looked inexplicably perfect. Like always. Alec chastized himself once more for focusing on this. He didn’t have time to get caught up on emotions. 

Church quickly turned tail, when he saw Magnus coming, trotting off to greet him. Magnus knelt down when the cat approached. “Hello little one, how are you?” Church rubbed up against Magnus’ legs purring loudly and rotating his head to accept the offered scratches. Alec once again was baffled, “It appears you have a friend.” 

Magnus smiled down at the old cat, continuing his ministrations on Church’s head, “He’s a handsome fellow.” 

“Sure, let’s say that.” 

Magnus stood up, Church following closely beside him. “I meant to ask, what's that on his collar?” 

“It’s a piece of amethyst, like a protection charm. My mother’s doing, although he’s tougher than any ghost I’ve ever met. Aren’t you devil?” The cat merely glared back, confirming Alec’s statement. 

They stopped once they entered the main sidewalk near the statue and Magnus turned to look at him, “Okay, how are we doing this?”

“Well, first I have three rules.” Magnus stood straight, giving Alec his undivided attention with his eyes. Alec shuddered under his gaze before continuing, "First things first," Alec reached into his pocket handing Magnus the bracelet he had found earlier. "You should wear this, like Church’s collar, it’s for protection. My mother blessed the stones." 

Magnus ran his fingers gently over the multi-coloured gemstones, "Thank you, Alexander. It's beautiful." He said quietly, "No one ever has ever given me something like this before." Magnus looked up meeting Alec’s eyes with a soft smile. Alec’s breath caught in his throat, one because of the expression on Magnus’ face and two Magnus had used his full name. No one did that. “I - uh, no problem. Just keep it on, not just for when ghosts might be around but you know, whenever.” Alec cleared his throat, trying to act casual and down play his concern but was most likely failing. Magnus slipped the bracelet on his wrist, “I will.” He said and turned his attention to the lake. “So your rules?”

Moment over. “Right. Okay, first, you’ll need this.” Alec reached into his back pocket, handing the dagger to Magnus who took it carefully, turning it over in his hand. “Is this like yours?” 

“Not quite, mostly it’s not as old. But it should do the job, you can keep that. Just be careful with it.” Magnus nodded. 

Alec sighed, looking down at the grey Persian still hovering beside Magnus. “Next, we let Church lead the way. You’ll know when he senses something and we’ll need to remain quiet until the spirit makes itself known. Finally, don’t engage with the ghost too much until I can decipher what we’re dealing with. I don’t think this one is dangerous but I would prefer if you held back while I find out. Can you do that? I don’t want a repeat of what happened with Anna,” He paused, eyes focusing on the pathway, “I’m sorry about that by the way. I should have been more aware.”

Magnus turned, placing a hand on Alec’s forearm, “Hey, that wasn’t anybody’s fault. You couldn’t have known she would react that way, even if she is a notoriously violent spirit.” Magnus coughed, “Sorry, anyway, don’t blame yourself. Besides, I’m okay. Barely left a scratch.” 

Magnus was right, the bruise on his temple had faded to a pale green. “I just don’t understand why she went after you and not me.” 

“Couldn’t handle the competition?’ Magnus smirked. Alec narrowed his eyes, “What?” 

“Nothing, anyway, is that all?” 

“Uh, yeah.” 

Church growled beside them, which meant he must have sensed something and they should keep quiet. The cat stalked slowly over to the railing beside the lake. Alec called out, his voice stern, “Don’t you dare climb up there, I’m not rescuing you from a lake.” 

Church meowed in protest and slinked down the sidewalk, keeping close to the railing. He paused near the entrance to the pathway and sat down. “Now what?” Magnus whispered beside him. 

“Now, we wait.”


	6. Tales From The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we hunt a ghost and learn more about the mysterious book.

Church glanced back at the two figures standing behind him, amber eyes fixed with a familiar glare. Magnus opened his mouth to speak again but Alec elbowed him gently, putting a finger to his lips, Magnus replied by mimicking a zipper across his own. Alec rolled his eyes before turning back to the cat who was staring ahead once more, tail lying flat on the pavement. The cold breeze shifting around them added to the atmosphere of the moment. 

Goosebumps rose on Alec’s arm as he looked up the pathway towards the lake just as a shimmer appeared by one of the lampposts, there and then gone again. It happened once more, this time Alec was barely able to decipher the outline of a figure before it blinked away. Strange. Magnus was silent beside him, appeared rooted to his spot but his breathing had increased. The flickering figure appeared once more, this time it remained but didn’t properly solidify. The effect was similar to that of looking at a fuzzy television screen. 

Alec cautiously stepped onto the faded sidewalk, keeping his footsteps light. The figure turned to look at him when he approached. There were still several feet between them. Despite the spirit being barely visible, Alec could see that it was a woman and her face was painfully scarred. A dark red gash ran diagonally from her temple to the corner of her jaw. The woman was dressed in a plain beige dress and black moccasins. The dress looked old, not of this century possibly. She didn't speak, just continued to stare at Alec with her vacant black eyes.

Than she was gone again. “What the hell?” Alec whispered, mostly to himself. He heard Magnus moving behind him before a shoulder brushed up against his. The other man leaned in close, “Where did she go?” 

“I have no idea.” They both stood silent, suddenly a gust of wind came and the woman appeared again, this time a few feet away. “What do you want hunter?” her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. “I only wish to watch the water, wait for my beloved to return. I am not harming anyone. It’s quiet here.” 

“Where did they go, your beloved I mean?” Magnus asked, a slight tremble in his voice. Alec was surprised the man was bold enough to converse with a ghost on his first hunting experience. But Alec supposed after facing Anna, any ghost would be less intimidating. 

“Across the sea, “ the woman replied, “He has been gone for many moons. I fear I may not see him again.” Her eyes had gone impossibly sad, she looked at them both intently. “Do you think he will return?” 

Magnus seemed mesmerized by the spectre and merely continued to stare instead of responding to the woman’s inquiry. “I’m sure he will," Alec considered his next words carefully, "Or you could go to him." 

The woman eyed Alec curiously, the scar on her face wrinkling when she lowered her eyebrows. “Is that your wish hunter or mine?” 

Alec winced, what was the deal with ghosts lately and their cryptic questions? “The decision is yours but I can’t imagine lingering here by the empty water is not a lonely existence.”

“Perhaps you are right." 

Alec was surprised, rarely was a ghost - no matter what the circumstances - ever this agreeable. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes," the woman said quietly, "I wish to be with him and to find my peace. It is most fortunate that you have come to me at this time." 

"Alright," Magnus responded quietly before Alec could but he seemed unsure how to proceed. Alec meet Magnus' confused eyes and tapped at his chest with two fingers, at his heart. Magnus nodded in understanding before stepping closer to the woman. "Uh, this might hurt a little, I think. I'm sorry about that." 

"Do not be sorry, the pain of loneliness I have endured all these years is much greater." With that, she closed her eyes and Magnus shoved the knife forward into her chest. She exploded almost instantly into a cloud of ash before disappearing entirely. 

Magnus was standing, staring mouth agape at the spot the woman had just stood. He turned to Alec, his eyes wide, blowing out a shaky breath. "That was a bit intense." Alec stepped closer, ducking his head to meet Magnus’ worried expression and placing a hand lightly on the other man's shoulder. "Yeah, it can. Are you okay?" 

Magnus smiled weakly, "I'll be fine." 

Alec rubbed absently at the back of his neck, trying to calm his nervousness. "Did you want to maybe get breakfast? Or we could go for a walk if you need to calm down." Before Magnus could respond Church sidled over from behind them and snuggled up against Magnus' legs. Magnus reached down and hauled Church into his arm's who seemed immediately at home. 

Something fluttered in Alec's chest, after witnessing Magnus bravely dispatching the spirit and now seemingly taming a wild beast. Magnus was proving to be much more than Alec had expected, a realization which both pleased and terrified him. 

Magnus stroked Church’s fur gently and looked up at Alec, eyes crinkled, his smile was soft. "You know, breakfast sounds like a wonderful idea." 

Later they were settled in a booth at Niva’s, plates of eggs, bacon and toast in front of them. Magnus had already downed two cups of coffee and was gesturing towards the nearby waitress for a third. Alec excepted him to start flying around the room soon with the amount caffeine he had consumed. He was talking almost a mile a minute and about the ghost. 

“That’s was intense! I stuck that knife and it felt like nothing, just shoving something into the air but than “bam!” Explosion. Is it always like that?” 

Alec shushed him with a finger to his lips, “Can you keep it down? I don’t exactly like to broadcast my activities to the public.” 

Magnus leaned in closer and lowered his voice, “Right sorry.” 

“It’s fine and no, it’s not always like that. Every spirit you encounter is different, some disappear before you get the chance and others are more agreeable.” Which was a simple way of saying some ghosts were friendlier then others. 

“I can’t wait to do that again.” Magnus said proudly. Alec set his fork down on the plate and folded his hands under his chin. “One encounter does not make you hunter and I’m pretty sure I agreed to teach you so you could help me with Anna, not tag along on random hunts.” 

Magnus scoffed, “I need more experience before we try and approach Anna again, what’s the harm in me helping you out?”

Alec sighed, “Okay, one more hunt. But that’s it. I can’t have this become a habit and besides you could get hurt. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Anna.” Magnus looked up from his plate, fluttering his eyelashes with a playful smirk. “Oh dear Alexander, are you worried about little old me?” Alec felt his ears burn but he pushed passed it. No way was he letting Magnus’ obvious flirting affect him in anyway. “No, just, I - I usually hunt alone. I’m not used to having someone with me.” 

Magnus focused his eyes back on his plate, “Right, of course. Well all the more reason I should get more experience, don’t you think?” 

Alec relented, this was a battle he had no chance of winning and Magnus knew it. “Fine. But first, research.” Magnus grinned in response, “So another library date?” 

“It’s not a date.” Alec muttered. He could feel his cheeks burning at the implication. 

“Whatever you say Ghostbuster.” Magnus replied, with a wink. Alec ignored him and went back to his plate. “We need to find out more about the book, where it came from and why it’s somehow tied to the house.” 

“Do you think it is?” Alec shrugged, it was the only logical explanation and clearly Anna had wanted them to have it. “It must be or it’s connected to Anna somehow.” 

“Like a horcrux?” 

Alec sighed at the comparison but it was not incorrect. “Something like that, it’s not uncommon for a spirit to be tied not just to a place but an object as well. But this is different. I think the book might be part of why she’s bound to the house.” 

Magnus’ brow furrowed in thought. “Than how was she able to throw the book out and wouldn’t removing it from the house also allow her to leave?” 

“Not necessarily, it’s possible the book contains a spell or incantation which is holding her there.” 

“So.. she wants our help to break it? But why would she choose us?” 

“That’s what I want to find out.” Which would require an attempt at contacting her once more, something Alec had to admit made him nervous. But he couldn’t help without proper answers and Anna had them. “What do you say we pay our favourite ghost a visit again but this time, we’ll need to be more prepared.” 

  
  
  


In the daylight the house appeared much less threatening. Alec noticed a floorboard was missing from the front verdana, someone else had been here. The door unceremoniously swung open and Anna appeared abruptly in front of them, a cold draft of air following her. “You’ve returned hunter, with the outsider.” She mouth was a hard line, brows lowered. 

“Alec, my name is Alec, this is Magnus and he’s not an outsider, he’s my, - “ Alec paused, glancing over at Magnus whose eyes were wide staring at Anna, “My friend, he’s my friend.” 

“I do not like outsiders hunter, I told you to come alone.” She snarled and lifted hand. 

Alec positioned himself in front of Magnus and felt a trembling hand grasp his own.  
Alec squeezed it tightly, the other man's shaking ceased. “If you hurt him, I won’t help you. You’ll be stuck here for eternity or I will send you away.” 

Anna put her arm back down, her expression softening slightly. She peered at Alec with her large brown eyes but did not step away from the door to allow them entry. “You want to help me?” 

“Yes, I want you to be free of this place so you can move on but mostly I want you to stop hurting people. Starting now.” 

"Why would I obey you hunter? These people they come here and destroy my house, my property. They try to hurt me. Why should I let them live?" 

“They aren’t the ones who put you here and I am your only hope of finding proper peace.” 

Anna’s lowered her dark eyes to the ground. “There is no peace for me hunter. So long as the curse holds me here.” 

“A curse?” 

“It binds me here and the others.”

“The others?” Magnus croaked quietly behind him, his hand gripping Alec’s a little tighter.

"The others. The ones," She paused looking down at the floor, "The ones who lives I stole. They won't let me leave." 

"What do you mean, they won't let you leave? How can they hold you here?" 

"The book. It’s pages contain an old curse, which I cannot read. And, it - it.” She paused, drifting slightly away from them. “It changed me.” 

Alec had assumed they were dealing something more then a simple binding spell here. Whatever it was had not only trapped Anna inside the house but altered her energy as well. And was also tormenting her in other ways. Alec stepped hesitantly closer to her. “Where are the others Anna?” 

Anna pointed one slender finger towards the floor. “Below.” 

Alec glanced back to meet Magnus’ wide eyes,, they were filled with fear. "Okay, alright, just have to face 25 ghosts to free one. No problem," Alec muttered quietly.

Magnus whispered beside him, teeth gritted, "No problem? Are you insane? That's a very serious problem." 

Alec glared at him, keeping his voice low. "I know, it's called sarcasm Bane." Magnus only glared back. 

“Anna, I want to help but I’m going to have to study this curse first. I need to know what we could be walking into. I’ll be back I promise but in the meantime, please try not to hurt anyone else.” There was a sudden blast of cold air and Anna blinked out of existence in front of them. 

The house went eerily quiet, Magnus spoke barely above whisper, his cheek pressed against Alec’s shoulder which he found oddly comforting. “Well what do we do now?” 

“We need to look at that book.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter - @nutmeg27


End file.
